bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:CorpusDei
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Yammy Llargo page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on talk/discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out for more tricks. Also, remember that a wiki is a community, and that you'll almost always find someone to help you if you're having problems. Don't hesitate to ask for help! ;) Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 00:15, May 12, 2009 Filler Hi. I have moved your post about the wiki's filler policy from the talk page to the Improvements & Issues forum: Forum:Filler and Bleach Wiki. This is because Talk Pages are only for discussing things related to that particular page, and this is not relevant to that page. Please feel free to continue it there. Thank you. --Yyp 00:36, November 4, 2009 (UTC) All the admins feel that the manga comes first, and that fillers are not reliable sources. And there has been an effort to better distinguish filler from canon. But we have a lot on our plate at the moment (you may have noticed the wiki has gotten a bit of an overhaul lately (indeed it is still ongoing)). We're happy to listen to suggestions, especially when you have clear ideas of what could be done. Just make sure you don't make any big changes to the pages, and keep it to a very small number of pages (probably just leave it at Amagi's page) and when the other admins are on, they can discuss what you've done. And please, make full use of the forum to explain your changes & make further suggestions. --Yyp 00:58, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Forum:Filler and Bleach Wiki. I've made the Video Game Only Characters category. Filler page problems fixed. Please don't add any that blurb to any more pages until you get some feedback from the other admins. I feel that while we do need to more clearly distinguish between filler & canon, but there has been work done on it already, and we are getting there. I appreciate that you are genuinely trying to improve the wiki, but just be patient. Being willing to help out will go a long way too. --Yyp 01:44, November 4, 2009 (UTC) OK, I've left the other admins a message pointing to the forum and summed it up for them. About the links, I thought I had them working for a moment, but I'm not having any luck right now. As you say, them being category pages is a problem. As an alternative, I think it would be best to replace the links with a list of the filler characters. I've added the headings, just fill in the individual characters using the asterix key to create a bulletin point. Best solution I can come up with at this late hour. --Yyp 02:22, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I appreciate your opinion, but I'm discussing the matter with the other admins currently. Thank you. Twocents 03:28, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I'll repeat what I said: I'm currently discussing the matter with the other admins. I am not making a decision about it on my own. Please allow us to discuss and reach a conclusion. Thank you. Twocents 03:30, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Filler - follow-up Ok, I believe you have noticed, but we're not keeping the blurb. Now that I've had a good nights sleep and am refreshed, I'll try to better explain just what we do do about fillers. First, about the use of the word filler - there is no need to add the word "filler" as we already use "anime only", "movie only" and "video game only". These phrases mean exactly the same thing, but at the same time are more specific about what type of filler they appear in. That is the system that we use, and it is better (and more accurate) than using the word filler. Some people will not know what filler means, and some may not relate those phrases to the term "filler", but I can't imagine that anyone would fail to understand that anime-only means they do not appear in the manga. We feel that there is already enough to say that these characters are not canon, and the blurb is just too much. The other admins and some regular users have already explained this so I'm not going to repeat it again. Instead, here is a run down of what we currently do for fillers. We feel that this is sufficient. As you can see, there are a lot. * All of the Episode pages have a statistics section. In this section we point of what manga chapters are used (if any) and what story arc they belong to. This allows readers to know when an episode is filler and to look up the manga so they can compare it themselves. Additionally, there is an effort under way to add summaries of all the chapters that we currently do not have. I will be adding links to those chapters onto the episode pages soon; * All non-manga characters are labelled as anime/movie/video game only in the infobox (I believe all of them already are, but please point out any that are not); * All non-manga characters have the category anime/movie/video game only added (again, as far as I know, they all already do, but please correct me if I'm wrong); * We feel that the introduction to the page stating that a character is an anime(or whatever)-only character is a better alternative to the blurb (I've now used that word more often in the last 24hrs than in my whole life!). It is already stated in many of the pages, but not all of them. I have been adding it to them as I go along with my other projects here on the wiki, and will continue to do so until they all have it; * The filler arcs (Bount, Amagi, Zanpakuto & any future ones) already have (or will have) the anime-only message in all synopsis sections (including those of characters that only appear in one of these arcs). Again if there are any that don't, let me know and I'll correct it; * Movies and video games are not included in the synopsis, power/abilities, etc sections of a characters profile, but are instead added in a section called "Appearances in Other Media". This keeps them separate, but still close at hand; * Events from the current Zanpakuto filler are not allowed to be added to the canon character's powers & abilities section (See in particular Sasakibe and his Zanpakuto spirit's lighting ability); * I have just looked at the List of Shinigami and every one of the non-manga characters there has anime/movie/game-only written after it in bold letters. It is impossible to miss. * The references used for the filler events label them as being from the anime, rather than the manga. The use of references also allows a person to look up the relevant chapter to see for themselves what is being referred to; * In cases where the anime and manga contradict each other, the manga always takes precedence. And finally, the "Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material." message was added by Salubri. --Yyp 13:53, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I have posted something on the forum that u & u'or friends should read. Minato88 22:01, November 4, 2009 (UTC) Re: Isshin page No problem. Grand Fisher's page said the exact same thing until recently. Thanks for cleaning up Isshin's page. --Yyp 21:29, November 25, 2009 (UTC)